Uncharacteristic
by LeafGreen14
Summary: Green's stuck in his Gym on Valentine's and turns to Blue for help. And Blue knows exactly how to deal with his problem. (Oldrivalshipping)


**Disclaimer: I never will own Pokemon.**

As Blue walked closer she realized that the Viridian gym was completely surrounded by a huge crowd of screaming girls pushing and scratching on the heavy doors of the building. Some were holding posters which had "I love you Green!" and other such comments, causing the brunette to scoff a bit.

"Must be the fan-girls" she mused with her hands on her hips, before she pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket and dialed Green's number, who quite frankly was right on the top of her Favorite's list. After a few rings, a rich, smooth voice that very often caused Blue's heart to beat faster and do little backflips inside her, answered.

"Hello?" Green sounded nervous.

"Hello, Green!" she replied, her voice cheery, purposefully trying to annoy the young Gym Leader. "You've got quite a crowd out here! You signing autographs for Valentine's Day?"

She heard him sigh irritably.

"Shut up, Pesky Girl."

Blue inwardly snorted.

"Wait." There was a pause. "You're outside?"

"Yep!" she replied, glancing at the screaming females. "I came to wish my dear friend a Happy Valentine's, but it looks others beat me to it." She teased.

She could almost see Green pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I've been trying to get out of the gym all morning but I can't! These idiots won't move. Machamp and Charizard can't keep the doors closed for much longer!"

Blue burst out in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny." Green grumbled.

"Oh, but it is!" Blue choked out, wiping the stray tear that rolled down her cheeks. "Even your Pokemon can't keep them out! Oh, you've got yourself some stalkers, Greenie."

The Gym Leader muttered something under his breath, before Blue heard some muffled shouts, yells and roars and Green came back on the phone.

"Blue, do something!" he said urgently. "These girls are crazy!"

"Who, me?" she enquired innocently, pointing to herself. "But what can I possibly do?"

"I don't know." He growled. "Just do something. _Anything_."

Blue pretended to think, taking her sweet time and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of torturing the already irritated brunet.

"Well, what do I get in return?"

"I don't know! Anything! Just get me out of here!" Green almost yelled, about to lose his calmness, completely acting out of his usual character, causing Blue to chuckle wholeheartedly.

"Alright, Greenie, I'll see what I can do."

She hung up, leaving Green praying to Arceus that the screaming women don't break the doors down, something which was very uncharacteristic of Green.

Blue pulled out two Pokeballs, and gracefully threw them in the air, releasing her adorable Wigglytuff and cuddly Ditto. That's her opinion, at least.

"Ditty, I want you to morph into Green and distract these fan-girls and lead them away from the gym."

Ditto chirped and turned into a Pidgey first, flying to the end of the street to get a good head start from the girls who were to soon follow it away from here.

"K, Jiggly." She turned to her Wigglytuff. "Use Hyper Voice and get these sorry excuses of girls to shut up."

Wigglytuff smirked and jumped up into the air, emitting a shrill, high-pitched cry that successfully caught the attention of all the crazy, screaming women who turned around to see a beautiful brunette standing behind them.

"Hey guys!" Blue yelled. "I saw Green run over there!" she pointed to her left, where sure enough, Green stood with his spiky hair and an uncharacteristic smug smirk, something which would have given him away to anyone who knew him personally. Unfortunately, these sorry girls were easily fooled. They screamed wildly and ran after him. 'Green' immediately ran around the corner and disappeared from sight. In reality, they were running after Blue's Ditto, but they didn't need to know that.

As Blue returned Jiggly and sprinted to the doors of the gym, she contemplated about whether she should tell Green about how handsome he looked when he smirked. He wouldn't be happy if she did tell him that, she knew.

She knocked loudly on the heavy doors of the gym, and heard Green reply after a pause.

"Who is it?" She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"It's me!" she replied. Green didn't need to ask anything else to confirm who the cheerful voice belonged to. He opened the door, returned Machamp and Charizard and slipped out.

"Are they gone?" he asked, glancing around nervously.

"No." Blue deadpanned. "They just turned invisible."

Green scowled, grabbing her by the arm. "Let's just get out of here before they come back."

The blushing brunette allowed herself to be dragged away as a Pidgey came and landed on her right shoulder, morphing back into her beloved pink blob.

"Good job, Ditty." She praised. She turned back to the brunet.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked Green. "You promised you'd do anything if I helped you out."

Green stopped in his tracks and face-palmed.

"I'm not going shopping with you and paying for all your dumb, expensive outfits."

Blue chuckled. "Nah." She said. "I got on my own money this time."

Green raised his eyebrows but shook his head. "I'm still not going with you."

"Well, it's either that or a date with your fan-girls." Blue joked, but Green easily sensed the hurt in her voice that she wasn't able to mask very well. And Blue was a star actor. If she wasn't able to mask her hurt, then she must have been hurt very bad. Unless she was acting.

"You know that I'm just kidding." Green said, feeling guilty. "I always go, even if I don't want to…" he trailed off, wondering if he said the right thing.

When Blue froze, he mentally kicked himself for literally telling her that he didn't enjoy being with her, even if it was true. ( _Or not. He never dared admit that he didn't always mind her presence.)_

Blue froze at the gentleness that she saw in his voice, something which she saw very, very rarely. She turned around and looked straight into his eyes, finding sincerity and surprisingly, warmth, a feature that again was out of character for him.

Green prayed to Arceus that Blue wouldn't take offense to anything, but to his surprise, she broke out into a wide, toothy grin.

"Good to know." She replied, knowing that what he had said was going to be the nicest thing he could ever say and the expression on his face could be the closest thing to a smile.

They slowed down, and their brisk pace turned into a relaxed stroll, walking in a comfortable silence, their fingers unconsciously intertwining.

Well, it was comfortable. The silence was broken when both heard squealing and yelling from behind them.

They turned their heads to see the same crowd of fan-girls running after them, getting dangerously close with each step they took.

Green's face paled and he quickly reached behind him to grab a Pokeball off his belt and release his humongous fire dragon.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked as he mounted his Charizard.

"Getting away from here." He replied, as he extended a hand for the brunette.

Blue looked at it for a second, then at the approaching crowd, before deciding that as much as she hated it, flying, _and with Green nonetheless_ , was definitely a better option than getting trampled by a horde of his own fan-girls.

Grabbing his hand, she climbed on. Charizard stretched his huge wings and they took off, the sheer force of Charizard's launch creating a shockwave on the ground, causing the fan-girls to shriek. Blue wrapped her arms around Green's torso and stuck her tongue out childishly at the blubbering idiots on the ground. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Green _chuckle_.

Green appreciated the peace and quiet that he was accustomed to and that he had finally gotten, and quite frankly it was because of the pesky, noisy girl who quite often, disturbed his peace.

How ironic.

Feeling the wind whipping through his hair, he spoke up. "Uh, thanks Blue."

He knew Blue was grinning, he could almost see it.

"No problem, Greenie. By the way, Happy Valentine's Day."

There was a pause.

"Yeah, you too, Blue."

My, wasn't everyone acting uncharacteristic today?

 **Please review! Oh and tell me if it was cheesy or not :P**


End file.
